


"Can I Have One Good School Dance Please?"-Peter Parker Probably

by death_is_always_free



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/death_is_always_free/pseuds/death_is_always_free
Summary: Peter Parker just wants an your typical, run of the mill prom- no super villains, please.Haha, like that's going to happen.





	"Can I Have One Good School Dance Please?"-Peter Parker Probably

**Author's Note:**

> I tried posting this like three times, please, work this time Ao3.  
> Also I almost titled this the entire Tom harlock vine, you know, "help someone at our prom has been killed" "calm down, we wouldn't want a panic at the disco" *I write sins not tragedies begins to play*  
> Too many characters.

Peter had the most rotten luck with dances, he decided, ‘or maybe they all just suck?’ he thought. The punch table was filled with people crowding around it like the drinks would disappear if they didn't get them right in that instant. Someone jostled his elbow as he poured a cup for himself and his ‘date,’ the crimson liquid almost splashing on his crisp, white shirt. A gym teacher watched the table wearily, like someone would spike the punch the second he removed his eagle-eyed gaze.  
‘Yeah, dances just suck,’ Peter concluded, returning to his secluded corner where Ned was waiting.  
“Thanks, man!” Ned said, loudly to be heard over whatever teenage pop music the 40 year old DJ was playing to be relevant.  
Peter only smiled in return, albeit faintly. Homecoming was nothing compared to this, well the actual dance itself not the events that occurred after. Maybe it was because he felt like he hadn't entirely been there, or because he hadn't been there long enough, but it hadn't been so grating on his superhuman senses. The purple and blue lights, probably stolen from the theater, were blinking sporadically, and whenever they did it felt like they were all pointed directing into his eyes, only for them to flash off again and plunge him into darkness. The cycle then repeated itself. The pounding music- now Carly Rae Jepsen's ‘Call Me Maybe’- echoed in his ears along side the people singing along loudly and badly. The smell of all of his peers sweat and perfume mingled poorly in his nostrils and he took a sip of his punch to… wash it away, perhaps. The overwatered punch somehow had far too much sugar in it, he felt like he was swallowing molasses, and he gagged a little, shifting in the scratchy suit that was rapidly becoming too tight, he couldn't breathe he couldn't-  
“Hey, losers.” Michelle. It felt like she had yanked him out of what was going to soon become a very bad spiral.  
He looked at her dress, which in typical Michelle manner, defied all expectations. While somehow still managing to look like something that says, ‘I just threw this on, fuck off,’ it still managed to be rather avant-garde.  
“You look nice,” he settled on, afraid to say anything else and utterly screw this conversation up.  
She scoffed, but she tended to do that, so Peter took that as a win. “Whatever.” She glanced around the gym, seemingly as unimpressed as Peter. She snorted as her eyes fell upon something, he glanced around but couldn't see anything funny.  
“What?” He asked, Michelle looking almost surprised at him still being there, like she expected for him and Ned to bolt as soon as they finished the bare minimum amount of conversation required for it to count as a social interaction.  
“Nothing, its just that, see that arch?” She pointed at the sad-looking balloon arch propped at the entrance way, set up to let students know how disappointing it was gonna be from the get go. Peter noticed that she was wearing acrylic nails, which he didn't realize that she did. Then again he didn't realize that she would show up to prom, so who was he to act like some sort of MJ expert.  
“Yeah,” Ned piped up.  
“Well, that same arch has been used for all of our dances. They just tape new balloons on every time. Underneath that fresh layer of teen spirit is about 50 layers of sad, deflated balloons.” She whipped around to them, not even letting that settle and asked, “it's hot in here, wanna step outside for a second?”  
“Yes!” Peter said immediately, even as Ned said no simultaneously.  
Ned looked startled. While he had no problem breaking the rules for Peter's sake, if given the option he would rather follow them. “We’re not allowed to go outside, if we go outside then we're not allowed back in!” He said, like it was the first time they had heard this spiel, not the hundredth one given to them from various teachers, chaperones, and PA announcements.  
“Relax, it’ll be fine,” MJ said with a masterful eyeroll. Ned, despite the amazing reassurance, still looked skeptical, so she turned her gaze to Peter. “Are you coming then?”  
“Yeah, let's- let's go.” he said, and that seemed to be the right answer because MJ smiled, jerking her head towards a smaller door next to the DJ Peter hadn't noticed.  
While getting to the door was a hassle- wading through sweating, hormonal teens attempting to grind on each other without getting caught- the end result was worth it. The narrow strip of grass outside of their school was a poor excuse for a common area in the day, in the quiet of the night it was actually quite nice. MJ led the the two of them to a bench, where she kicked off her heels and let's her feet tangle in the grass.  
Peter breathed out a sigh of relief at being able to breathe again. He hadn't realized how claustrophobic he was feeling until he left. Taking a moment just to breathe for second was nice. He turned to say something to MJ, what he couldn't be sure, he hadn't planned that far, when a gunshot ruined what could've been a nice moment. Maybe they could've had a conversation that helped them understand each other more and helped them grow as people, he would never know because some asshole thought he could mess with Spiderman’s prom.  
Either way the night had just gotten a lot more interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this I in like an hour bc I remembered that prom is indeed a thing, and is also happening currently, as I write this, at my high school.


End file.
